Electronic devices can provide convenient network access to connected platforms, such as computers. The electronic devices can include, for example, network connection devices such as routers, access points, switches, bridges, and the like. Such network connection devices typically include at least one input port, for hardwired connection with a connecting cable (e.g. “Ethernet” cable) between the device and a network source. The network connection devices can have the ability to communicate with user devices (clients) via wireless communication. User devices can then connect to the electronic device by wireless communication in accordance with network standards, such as the 802.11x family of wireless protocols promulgated by the IEEE, commonly referred to as “WiFi”. Thus, wireless network connection devices permit a network to be implemented without great expenditure on infrastructure at the point of deployment, and client devices can easily be added and deleted from the network. Wireless network connection devices are becoming increasingly popular because of the greater convenience in network connection management and deployment.
Wireless network connection devices are increasingly desired for outdoor deployment. This is especially the case for providing public access to networks. Mobile users, such as those with laptop computers, smart cell phones with Web access, and the like, can come into an area with public access and connect to the Internet wirelessly. Unfortunately, wireless connection devices that are intended for outdoor deployment are generally much more expensive than corresponding devices intended only for indoor deployment. The outdoor devices are generally sealed against penetration by dust, water, and moisture, and are characterized as weather-proof or weather-tight. Outdoor devices generally include fittings comprising special plugs and caps that cover the ends of connecting cables and protect the hardwired connections from the outside environment. This makes them generally more complicated to install and service. Because of the special configuration of weather-tight devices, they can be relatively difficult to reconfigure during operation and can be difficult to mount for proper communication. For example, some measure of disassembly may be required to make a hardwired connection or otherwise reconfigure the devices, and clamps and other mounting mechanisms may need to be dismantled for reconfiguration. A variety of other electronic devices could also benefit from easier outdoor deployment, mounting, and reconfiguration, including devices associated with telephony, video data, satellite communications, and the like.
The discussion above shows there is a need for electronic devices adapted for outdoor deployment while still providing flexibility in operation, mounting, and reconfiguration. The present invention satisfies this need.